Homeless
by te3n 0n a 5ugr h1gh
Summary: AU, All Human. Bella works at a law firm as Edward's secretary. One day she gets fed up with his short fuse and big head so she quits. She doesn't realize until she's driving away that she can't pay her rent anymore...
1. You Can't Fire Me, I Quit!

**Disclaimer: Pop Quiz - 1. Am I **_**Stephenie Meyer**_**? (No) 2. Do I own these characters? (No...sniffle) 3. Do I own this plot? (Of course! Where have you been?)**

**If you just failed that test, you've spent way too much time staring at a computer screen. 'Nuf said.**

Yo, yo, yo! What's crackin', my homies? Te3n_0n_a_5ugr_h1gh's in da hiz-ouse! Put your hands in the air and dance around like idiots while I bust out my new story! Ready or not, here comes my brand-new, fresh-off-the-keyboard fic…

**Homeless**

**Chapter One – You Can't Fire Me, I Quit!**

The office was fairly quiet except for the tapping of keyboards and the low hum of voices and copy machines. That is, until Bella Swan entered the building.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!" The young woman threw the apologies over her shoulder like spilled salt as she plowed through the cubicle-infested room. Her co-workers paid her little heed, used to her rushing about in a flurry of papers. In one arm, Bella held a large manila folder that looked like it was about to burst from all of the papers stuffed in it. In the other hand, she carried an unstable, cardboard drink-holder, made tipsy by three Styrofoam cups. In her crisp, white shirt, pencil skirt, and mandatory pumps (unofficial office dress code according to her fashion-forward friend, Alice) Isabella was a walking—well, running—disaster.

Fortunately, she reached her destination, Edward Masen's office door, without so much as a stumble. _Amazing,_ she thought. Of course, her luck didn't last long. As soon as she set foot in the room, her heel broke and down she went. She threw her arms out in front of her body in an attempt to catch herself. In turn, everything in her arms went flying. The manila folder popped open, midair, and each document took its sweet time drifting to the floor, scattering about the room. Thankfully, no one got a paper cut. The coffee, on the other hand, was a different story. One cup, the one meant for Mr. Whitlock, one of the partners of the law firm Bella happened to be working for, ended up on the floor. It rolled until it hit the wall where the top oh-so-conveniently removed itself. _Great, _Bella thought. _Just perfect. _She knew she'd be the one to have to clean it up later.

She looked around searching for the other two cups. The second, the one she'd been sent out for in the first place, her boss, Mr. Masen's cup of coffee, had landed right-side up on her desk. Intact. Not leaking, the top still on. _At least that one's okay. Wouldn't want Mr. Boss to go the day without caffeine, _Bella thought sarcastically, picking it up, still on her knees. Suddenly she heard a growl and caught a flash of copper locks in her peripheral vision. _Uh-oh._ Slowly, she turned her head, too dumbstruck to move any other part of her body. There, standing in his own doorway, was Edward Anthony Masen. His office was connected to hers (though Bella's couldn't really be called an office – more of a cubicle with walls that actually went to the ceiling) by that single doorway. And he stood with steaming hair. Literally. The coffee she'd been planning to drink herself had landed right on top of his head, the cup and lid on the floor at his feet. She tried to make amends by offering him the only cup still full but he swatted it out of her hand.

"_MS. SWAN!" _he roared, his green eyes choking her like poison ivy. Through her open door, she could feel her co-workers' worried glances. No one had seen him _this _angry since…well, no one had ever seen him _this _angry.

"I'm sorry!" Bella squeaked out, taking in the sight of him. From the day she'd begun her job as his secretary, she'd thought of him as the most handsome man she'd ever seen. That all changed when he opened his mouth.

_Flashback_

"_Are you my new secretary?" Edward demanded._

_Bella looked up from the papers on her desk. "Are you Edward Masen?" she retorted._

"_Yes." He replied._

"_Then, yes," she told him. "I'm your new secretary. Mr. Whitlock hired me. He said-"_

"_I don't care what he said." Edward rudely cut her off. She opened her mouth to reprimand him but he just continued with his orders. It was then that Bella noticed he was tying his tie at the same time. _Wow, multi-talented, _the sarcasm present even in her thoughts. "Here's your first task." His velvety-smooth voice brought her back to reality and she mentally prepared herself to type up some tediously long report or make a whole bunch of copies of something. Unfortunately, it was both…and more. She ran about the entire office building, finding people and telling them Mr. Masen needed to speak with them because, apparently, the intercom system was down, and was constantly in the copy room or sifting through a poorly organized filing cabinet, the whole while, demonstrating her trademark clumsiness. It was the first day and she'd already managed to trip on the elevator. Who knew that was even possible?_

_By the time she had finished her seemingly endless list of pointless jobs, she was dead tired and ready to go home. _At least I proved how hard I'm willing to work, _were Bella's determined thoughts before Edward decided to tear down her self-esteem._

"_I don't know why Jasper hired you," he said to her calmly, though the hint of anger was obvious in his voice. "You're so slow, and I never get my papers back in the right order. Why can't you hold onto the things in your hands a little tighter? And you didn't make enough copies of this." He said, holding up some ridiculously thick packet. "I needed two more." His voice was escalating now, as his rant picked up speed. "And you forgot to bring me my coffee this morning. Didn't Jasper tell you that it's your job to bring us coffee? Do a better job tomorrow." When he was done pointing out her flaws, he picked up his briefcase, donned his coat and left in a huff, leaving Bella alone in the emptying building. In all his meticulousness, Edward didn't notice the tears running down Bella's cheeks. She sat there for a very long time, doubting herself, doubting her job. She cried silently until the janitor found her there and told her it was time to go home._

_End Flashback_

Ever since then, Bella had been trying to improve herself in every way. It was never good enough, though. She was crawling on her hands and knees picking up the scattered papers as fast as she could, keeping her head bowed, not wanting to see Edward's angry face.

"You klutz!" he yelled. "You've ruined my shirt and I have a _very _important meeting in an hour!"

"I'm sorry!" Bella was whispering now, trying to hold back her tears.

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while he pulled a small phone from his pocket. Bella was too busy trying not to cry and pick up the mess at the same time so she only really caught half of the conversation. From what she heard, Edward had called his sister, Alice (who also happened to be Bella's best friend), asking her to bring him a clean shirt. Alice wasn't Edward's real sister. They were both adopted along with their brother, Emmett. You wouldn't be able to tell unless you knew them that they all belonged to the same family because they all kept their original last names: Edward Masen, Mary Alice Brandon, and Emmett McCarty. They treated each other like siblings, though; they even lived in the same house along with their parents (which wasn't actually that difficult considering they resided in a mansion). Bella knew where they lived but had never actually been inside the house. She hadn't even met Edward until her first day at work. By then it was too late.

"Clean up this mess! There better not be a single piece of paper on the floor when I get back!" His words stopped her in her tracks. Alice would be here in less than fifteen minutes (their house was very close, a perk Bella was not as lucky to receive—her apartment was all the way across town) and it would only take 30 seconds for Edward to change shirts. That didn't give her enough time at all to reorganize that beast of a folder. _This is the last straw, _she thought angrily._ I will no longer be treated like an animal, running every little meaningless errand, being scolded for things that aren't even my fault. I am fed up with Edward Masen and his big head._

"No," she said firmly to his retreating back.

He stopped. Behind her, in the cubicles, there were a few gasps. No had ever defied the boss and kept their job. _Was she crazy?_ Maybe. But she had dignity and wasn't going to let herself be walked all over anymore.

_"What?" _Edward hissed.

"No!" Bella said again, raising her voice. "I'm tired of this! I'm not your dog, I'm your employee! I'm sick of being yelled at for the tiniest things! I'm fed up with being given the most annoying tasks that you're just too lazy to do yourself! And I'm done bringing you caffeine! GET YOUR OWN DAMN COFFEE!" she screamed in his face. By the time she was finished, she was breathing heavily and her face was red, her eyes welling with tears that were no longer scared, but angry.

Edward stood in shock for a moment. He'd never been told off like that by _anyone_; even his parents were never that harsh.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he shouted incredulously.

"I don't care anymore!" Bella replied, grabbing her coat and purse before heading for the door. She just couldn't remain in the room any longer.

"Don't even think about leaving!" Edward's voice was shaking with rage. "If you walk out that door I'll…I'll-"

"You'll what?" she turned on him. "Fire me? Too late. I QUIT!" she screamed her last words and marched away through the maze of cubicles, down the hall, taking the stairs so she could stomp out her rage. Surprisingly, she didn't fall. It wasn't until she got to the street and was in a taxi that Bella realized her fatal mistake.

_I just quit my job, _she realized. _I'm no longer getting a paycheck. I won't be able to pay my rent. I won't be able to feed my dog, let alone myself. Oh my god._

**AN:** Alright, don't lie to me. Was it good or was it good? Don't just sit there and nod your head! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And if you haven't, check out my other ongoing fic, **Changes**. Don't go anywhere people – chapter two's coming soon to a computer near you!


	2. Foolish Determination

HEY, YOU! Yes, I'm talking to you, the person reading this story. CONGRATULATIONS! You've made it to chapter two! Way to go! Now this chapter will be in multiple POVs. Please keep hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times – it's gonna be a bumpy ride! Here we go…

**Homeless**

**Chapter Two – Foolish Determination**

**Part I – Edward**

I stood in shock as I watched Isabella walk away. I could feel the glances of many of my employees as they carefully inspected my facial expression. I knew most of them were as astounded as I was. Not one person had ever dared to use that tone of voice with me; I'm sure my reputation of having a short fuse preceded me. Many of the workers here couldn't even look me in the eye, seeing as I usually had something negative to say. But could I help it? _Probably,_ the guilty part of my mind answered, but I pushed the thought away. I just wanted everyone—especially the females—to focus more on their work than on impressing the boss. I remembered the first day Bella arrived.

_Flashback_

_When the door to the clerical office connected to my personal room opened, I assumed it was the new secretary Jasper had hired for me. I was tired of interviewing endless lines of fawning women who didn't even want the job, just the chance to flirt with me. I decided that Jasper, my partner in the law firm, might have better luck finding someone competent, seeing as he wouldn't get frustrated as easily. He was very charismatic and knew how to keep his cool in the toughest of situations._

_I pushed my chair back and grabbed the tie that was still hanging carelessly on the coat rack in the corner of my office. I usually removed it when I was alone and having a tough day. As I walked over to the door, I noticed it was already open a bit and I could see a young woman sitting behind the secretary's desk in the front room. She was beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Glossy, mahogany locks framed her pale, heart-shaped face and she held the end of a pen between her full lips. I lost myself in the slight blush on her cheeks before moving to stand just in front of the desk. When I asked if she was, in fact, my new secretary, she even replied with a hint of sarcasm. _Feisty…Maybe she won't be as much of a problem as the last one. _I quickly renounced my hopeful notion when she looked up from her papers. Her eyes seemed to glaze over for a minute before she began to ramble on about how Jasper had hired her. I cut her off before she could try to impress me with her 'credentials'. I was determined to show her right then and there that I was not going to give in to her flirtatious ways. I would not have another repeat of all my former assistants._

_Instead I gave her a considerably large list of tasks. I felt bad for being so hard on her on the first day, but I wouldn't let her think that her only job was to sit there and look pretty. At the end of the day, I decided to reinforce the fact that she was here to work, not pick up dates. I pointed out a few of the things that she hadn't done quite right and encouraged her to do her best every day before leaving. I knew I'd made my point…but maybe it was a little too clear._

_End Flashback_

I must have been too hard on her. I shouldn't have picked at her every little mistake. She was right; a lot of the things I would reprimand her for were small harmless dilemmas like forgetting one or two copies of something in the printer, tripping over herself and knocking over a few papers or a pencil cup. All the while I kept telling myself that I just didn't want her throwing herself at me but, now that I think about it, when had it ever seemed like she had any intention of doing that? I just assumed she would be like every other girl but what if she wasn't? My obsession with perfection, short temper, and ignorant suppositions just pushed away the best secretary I'd ever had in less than six months. How could I have been so stupid? I'm such an idiot!

**Part II – Alice**

I sighed as I stepped into the elevator, the doors swiftly closing behind me. How did I end up bringing my arrogant brother a clean shirt? It wasn't even noon yet, and he'd already soiled himself. _Oh well,_ I thought. It's not like I had anything better to do today. And I would get to see Bella now. This was my chance to sucker her into going shopping with me this weekend. I smiled evilly, knowing how she detested malls and stylish clothing. She wouldn't make a scene at work, though, giving me the perfect opportunity to swoop down and fill in the empty 'Saturday' slot on her calendar. I stepped out of the elevator contentedly, ready to set my plan in motion before Bella came rushing down the hallway.

"Hey, Bella," I called to her when she came a little closer. "I was thinking about going to the mall Satur-"

I quickly cut myself off when I saw her face. It was a blotchy red, tears coming down in angry streaks. She pushed past me without a glance and took the stairs. That was how I knew she terribly upset. My dangerously clumsy friend would _never _take the stairs at that pace, especially in those—_extremely cute...broken?—_high heels. Something was up. I worriedly made my way over to Edward's office, hoping he would know why Bella was so distressed.

When I approached him, the cubicles seemed unusually quiet and Edward was standing stupidly in the doorway, his mouth hanging open, surprise written all over his face. And was that _coffee_ dripping from his hair?

"Edward!" I said loudly, waving the fresh shirt in his face. He blinked, startled, before taking the shirt and mumbling his thanks. Wait, back up! Edward mumbling? And actually thanking me for something? What was going on around here?

"Edward, what's wrong with you?" I asked, grabbing his arm. "And what's that in your hair? You're acting really strange. And do you know why Bella was crying just now?"

"She was crying?" he asked. I looked in his eyes and saw…regret?

"Yeah, she was," I answered a little more gently. "What happened?"

"She quit."

"What?" I must not have heard him right. Bella wouldn't quit her job. She needed this money bad. Bella was living alone with her dog, Radiance, in a cheap apartment that she could barely afford. And she was saving money to go to college. Her parents never had enough money put her through an education so she decided to pay for it herself. She couldn't do that if she had no income. There was no way in hell Bella would give up her dreams like that. Never.

"She quit!" Edward repeated angrily. "She quit! She said she was tired of this job, she was sick of being a secretary." His voice faltered a little then. His next sentence was much quieter. "She said she was fed up with me and she quit."

I couldn't speak for a moment. How was Bella going to live now? I knew she was lying to me about being able to pay her bills; her rent was due pretty soon, as well. Where was she going to get the money? I would loan her some—as much as she needed—but she'd never let me. Bella was too stubborn and independent to accept that much help, especially when she knew she wouldn't be able to pay it back. She'd rather starve than cause someone else trouble. And she might do just that, now that she didn't have a job anymore.

"How could you?" I asked, on the verge tears. My stupid brother had just pushed my best friend into unemployment. "How could you just let her walk away?"

"She was the one who quit!" Edward yelled, angry again.

"You should have stopped her! You don't understand how important this job was to her! This was her last hope! Do know how many people turned her away before she started working here?"

Edward opened his mouth but shut it quickly as he processed my words. Guilt began to spread in his eyes as he realized what that meant. _What if Bella wasn't able to find another job?_

"I'm sorry," he whispered, although it meant nothing to me now.

"Sorry doesn't pay her bills," I said viciously, walking away. I would go see Bella tomorrow. I knew that she wouldn't want to talk to me, that she probably wouldn't answer the phone. She might not even open the door. But I was _not _going to let my friend slip into poverty just because my brother was a fool.

_I can fix this, _I told myself. _I always fix it. I'll help get Bella back on her feet, as usual. No idiot brother of mine is going to ruin her life._

Somehow though, I felt like I was lying to myself. This time, I had a bad feeling.

**AN: **Ooh, foreshadowing. As I look into my crystal ball, I see trouble, misfortune and grief in the near future. Yes, that's right, I have ESP…_and_ I'm the one writing the story. I'm still a psychic, though. For example, I know what you're doing right now at this very second. You're pressing the little review button at the bottom of this screen. You're either sending me a heartwarming comment or bitter criticism—your choice. Either way, I just read your future. That'll be one review please. No shoplifting.


	3. Home Indefinitely

Hey, hey, hey! Guess who! Oh you know who it is—it's me, te3n_0n_a_5ugr_h1gh! Sorry I kind of made like a magician and disappeared for a while. School started, drastically cutting into my free time. I'm also in the process of relocating. Moving is never fun so I've been really stressed these past couple of weeks. Well, I know you've been waiting a long time for this, so here it is…

**Homeless**

**Chapter Three – Home Indefinitely**

**Part I - Bella**

"Here you are, ma'am," the cab driver grunted as I pushed open the door.

"Thank you," I replied, digging around in my purse until I found my wallet, though, I was greatly disappointed when I opened it at my meager findings. There was just barely enough cash to pay the scruffy looking man who huffed at the exact change. I suppose he expected a tip; he didn't get one.

When the cab finally pulled away, I turned on the one heel that was still intact and made my way to the door. I lived in a tiny room on the third floor of my cruddy apartment complex and today the elevator was being repaired. _Great,_ I thought sarcastically. Now that my attitude had worn off, I was in no mood to climb two flights of steep, narrow steps. With a heavy sigh I started up and, true to form, I stumbled at the top, falling in a heap right in the middle of the hallway. Embarrassed, I looked around for anyone who could possibly see me redden like a tomato. I decided I was safe enough to continue on my way but, not wanting to push my luck, I stayed on my hands and knees, _slowly_ making my way down the corridor to my door. I only stood when I'd finally entered my apartment and shut the door. My finger automatically went to the nearest light switch but I knew it was pointless. The electricity bill sat unopened on the small kitchen table among other bills. I sighed once more. _I seem to be doing that a lot lately._

I moved toward the kitchen, intending to rummage through the pile of debt encompassing the whole of my table, but something cold and wet stopped me. It was Radiance, my beautiful Siberian husky. She must have sensed my despair at that moment because she proceeded to rise to her full height, place her paws on my shoulders, and give my face a thorough licking. She always knew how to make me smile.

"Down, girl," I told her. Even on all fours, she continued to nudge and lick my hand. I loved Radiance; she was the most affectionate creature I'd ever come across. She was family. Two years ago, I found her on the streets. She was limping, holding her paw tenderly off the ground, and her ear was bleeding. A dripping, crescent-shaped scar was ripped almost artistically into the left side of her snout. All in all, she was a mess, and yet she still approached me with such kindness and warmth that the odd passerby might have thought we were lifelong friends. I decided to take her home and fix her up. She was definitely a stray so I had planned on taking her to the shelter but, in the 57 hours and 32 minutes she spent recovering in my apartment with me, she had already dug her way into my heart. I think it must have been a record.

The exact moment I decided to keep the dog, I knew I had to give her an elegant and significant name. I stared deep into her pure silver eyes, pondering, when I happened to glance at her then half-healed scar. Moon. Returning my eyes to hers, I realized that they radiated as brilliantly as the light of the moon on a starless night. Radiance.

It was love from there on out, and she's been with me ever since.

That's why, whenever she rubbed her face against my palm and turned those metallic eyes on me, I couldn't resist dropping my bag to the floor and giving her a good rub. She rolled onto her back then but before I could so much as pat her belly, I heard a short knock on the door. I stood to open it but an envelope was shoved through the space beneath. Radiance, being the loyal companion that she is, went to get it for me.

"Thank you," I praised her. She gave a sniff of delight and let her tongue hang out when I scratched behind her ears. She yelped, though, when my hand turned rough. I barely heard it. I was too focused on the bold red words stamped across the front of the envelope.

EVICTION NOTICE

**Part II – Alice**

I decided I'd give Bella a little space. She may be selfless and stubborn but, in her situation, there was no way she could refuse my help. I'd give her a couple of days to get herself together and no doubt her mind would shift to the idea. Then, being the gracious friend that I am, I'd swoop in and offer her the guest room in my family's mansion. There's no way she could say no, especially not if I gave her my puppy dog eyes. She could never resist those.

I confirmed the plan in my head one final time as I climbed the stairs in search of Bella's room. _305…307…309…_I mumbled to myself as I scanned the room numbers that hung slightly off kilter. _How tacky,_ I thought, examining the peeling, decades-old wallpaper. I might not even need my puppy eyes; if I were Bella, I'd be begging to get out of this dump.

_315! _My smile brightened when I spotted Bella's number…then my eyes shifted over to the deadly paper posted on the door. All the joy and color slipped off my face and landed with a queasy, dissatisfying plop on the creaky floorboards. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a padlock on the door. Bright red urgent words labeled the room and its former resident. My only thought was _how? _How could I have let this happen? I saw all the bills, how hard Bella worked just for an extra dollar, how tired she always looked. I must have been in major denial. I never expected something like this. What worried me the most, though, was the fact that I no longer knew where to find her. She couldn't be in the apartment and she definitely wasn't at the office. All I knew now was that Bella was gone. I turned, still in disbelief, and headed back towards the stairs in a bit of a trance. I wanted so badly to run back and rip that paper to shreds. I didn't want it to exist anymore. The one word that stole my best friend. I hated it. I despised it. It was now my least favorite word.

EVICTED

**AN:** Oh shnap! (Yeah, that's really how I say it ;P) Bella's really gotten herself into a pickle this time, hasn't she? I wonder where she went…well, _you _wonder, I already know. But you all know how to find out. That's right. Review! I have to say, though, I'm greatly disappointed with the lack of reviews I've been getting, guys. It's so discouraging. Do I need to set a goal for you? 'Cuz I will. How's about we start the bidding at 15? That's how many people have got me on alert, so that's how many reviews I expect before I update again. Don't make me come hunt you down…

**P.S. This chapter has been revised. If you read it before and noticed the change you're probably thinking, "Wow! How could she possibly have forgotten a detail **_**that **_**important?" For those of you who never got to read the original version, no worries. You're good to go. Just move along to the next chapter which should be coming out as soon as I get those reviews...**_**(wink, wink)**_


	4. Accident

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! Chapter 3 has been revised. If you read it before and didn't notice any "**_**P.S." **_**at the end (it was in bold so you shouldn't have missed it) then you need to re-read that chapter before moving on. I left out one extremely important detail and unless you want to be dazed and confused for the rest of the story you need to take a step back. Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice read :D**

Was that so hard? Fifteen reviews and you got your chapter as promised! Now I could ramble on and on about how happy I am and how great this next chapter is but I'm sure you all just want to find out for yourselves…

**Homeless**

**Chapter Four – Accident**

**Part I – Alice**

I don't remember making it down the stairs or out the door. I don't remember starting my car, driving down the street, or running that light. I was numb, still in shock, and it was getting dark. Light summer rain sprinkled the roof of my car that night, and as it made contact with the burning asphalt, steam rose from the ground, clouding my vision like the tears running down my face. I don't remember my reaction. If I screamed. Or swerved. Or just kept driving, refusing to believe anything else could possibly go wrong tonight. All I remember was the flash of headlights, the squeal of brakes, the crunching of metal, the breaking of glass…the snap of a bone…

Everything was spinning. And then I was upside down…

Footsteps…

"Alice!" Familiar voices. Screaming. Sobbing. Sirens.

I sat there, hanging by my seat belt, for what seemed like an eternity, and I cried.

I cried for Bella. Because she and Radiance would have to suffer. Because they would have to go through life now not knowing where they would sleep, when they would next eat. Because Bella still trusted no one, not even me. Because after all we'd been through together, after all the times I never let her down, her past still held her back from life, pushed her on in solitude.

I cried for Edward. Because he liked her. A lot. I saw it in his eyes. Because they could have been something wonderful. Because he didn't know it yet, and now he never would.

I cried for my family. Because it would kill Esme to find out what happened to me. Because they would worry all night and all day until I was well.

And I cried for me. Because I was hurting, inside and out. Because sooner or later I would have to go home, walk past the empty guest room on the second floor, and wish Bella were there. Because I could no longer help her. Because I was alone.

I heard my name again. And again and again.

And then it was black.

**Part II – Jasper**

"Chill, man," I said to Edward as his knuckles whitened from his death grip on the steering wheel. He seemed to be in an especially foul mood ever since his most recent secretary quit. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was just mad that she told him off the way no one else in their right mind ever would. But I _did_ know better. He and I had been partners for many years, and good friends long before that. Admittedly, I didn't know his family very well—I'd met them once or twice—but then, Edward liked to keep to himself. I knew that he was more upset over the fact that he wouldn't be able to see her every day now, that woman, Bella. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see the way they would glance at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. Edward's big head, short fuse, and unpleasant past drove a wedge between them, though. I knew he was upset that it was his fault she left.

"I _am_ chill," he growled back at me. I just sighed and settled back into the passenger seat of his Volvo. He was my ride home today seeing as some fool rammed into my stationary car going 30 mph in the company parking lot. I didn't even want to think about the damage.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should forget about her. She's not coming back, you know. You blew it." I knew I was being a little insensitive but it'd been at least a week and _he_ wasn't going after _her_. He hasn't yet realized that not every woman in the world is going to chase after him. Sometimes, you've got to fight for what you want.

"_I _blew it?" his shoulders tensed and his voice grew rough. _Oh lord, _I thought. "It's not _my_ fault she quit! She…she…" he trailed off, knowing it was futile. His cute sister, Alice, had already planted a seed of guilt inside him and it'd been growing ever since. "You're right," he mumbled.

Since when did Edward Masen admit defeat? I'd never heard him talk like this before. He must have really liked this Bella, more so than anyone realized. More so than he let himself acknowledge.

"It's just…I…I didn't want her to be like everybody else," he confessed. "And I think I pushed her too far."

He looked so pained in that one moment that I wished I hadn't brought it up. I was about to change the subject when he cracked.

"I'm so stupid!" He declared, squeezing his eyes shut. I reached out to comfort him when I remembered our surroundings. Clutching his arm, I looked out the windshield.

"Dude! Dude! Brake!" I shouted frantically when I saw the red light.

"What?" He wasn't reacting fast enough so I reached for the wheel. Another car was coming.

"Stop the car! You just ran a red light! Look-"

The shrieking of the breaks cut off my last sentence. We hit the left corner of the other car causing each vehicle to spin off in opposite directions. Edward and I whirled to a stop, breathing heavily, our eyes widened with panic.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard him ask, a little shaken.

"Uh, aside from the whiplash, yeah," I replied rubbing my neck. We both let out nervous laughter. "Thank God for seatbelts, right?" He nodded his head in agreement.

"What about the other car?" He asked, suddenly aware of the second half of this wreck. We quickly undid our seatbelts and jumped out of the car, pausing to steady our wobbly legs. I looked around, still a little dizzy, until I spotted the other car. A bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. _Her_ car. It had hit a speed bump and flipped in the air before twirling on its hood until the right side of it wrapped around a streetlamp.

"Alice!" I thought it was me who screamed but I couldn't feel my own voice. I realized that it was Edward who had cried out in fear when I saw him running to his sister's car in panic. I myself couldn't feel my legs. I've always had a bit of a thing for Alice. Every now and then I'd see her in the office bringing something for Edward or stopping to chat with Bella. Every time I'd catch her eye she'd give me this knowing glance, like she knew something I didn't. The way she smiled at me always gave me butterflies but I was wary to make a move on Edward's sister without his consent, blood-related or not. I'd meant to speak with him about it today, actually, but I suppose that'll have to wait. The girl of my fancy was currently in a precarious position and I was standing in the middle of the road like a deer caught in headlights. Edward was already at her car, trying to pry the door open. Numbly, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. _How ironic, _I thought in a moment of cynical humor. That was the name of her car.

**Part III – Edward**

"Alice! Alice! Wake up! Please! Alice, I'm sorry!" I shouted at her from the disgusting blacktop. My tiny, pixie-like sister dangled upside down inside her overturned Porsche, eyes closed. She was breathing shallowly through her mouth and blood trickled from her temple. I couldn't tell if she had any other injuries but I tried desperately to get the door open.

"Alice! Please!" I felt hot tears on my cheeks but I didn't care. Despite my irritable temperament and detached way of living, I truly cared for every member of my family. Seeing Alice like this scared me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Jasper staring down at me, pain, sympathy, and fear slapped across his face. He must be just as worried as I am. I knew he had feelings for my adopted sister. I don't know how long he planned to wait before making his first move but his intentions were obvious. Alice, too, seemed to recognize his affections. She always told me, '_that's the man I'm going to love, I'm sure of it,' _in her precognitive manner. I guess we were all waiting for Jazz.

"The ambulance is on its way," he whispered.

"Thanks," I mumbled back. Of course, Jasper was the one sensible enough to call for help. I constantly allowed my emotions take over and look where that got me. In retrospect, I was glad that idiot rear-ended Jazz's car that day. Otherwise, I'd be alone in the street, crying for my sister while she went cold.

_Thanks Jazz, _I thought, letting his hand give me strength. _For everything._

**Part IV - Alice**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a bright light. Somewhere in the distance, there was a steady beeping and the smell of antiseptic. I felt a dull throbbing in my head and I could hear myself breathing as my eyes began to focus. I was in…a hospital? I gasped when pictures of the accident came flooding back to me.

The headlights…the brakes…the screaming…the pain…

The cause…

_Bella._

My eyes began to well when I remembered why I was out driving in the first place. My best friend in the entire world quit her job and was consequently evicted from her apartment. My thoughts became muddled as I tried to recall what exactly I could do to fix it when two words broke through.

_She's gone._

Bella left and she wasn't coming back. She was too stubborn to ever ask for help.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Alice!" that voice was familiar. It called over its shoulder to someone—many someones—in the hallway.

"Alice, you're awake!" exclaimed that same voice. I was glad but shocked when I saw his face. _Jasper? _I was quite happy to see him but…

"What are you doing here?"

"I—" my question seemed to throw him off; his face flushed. "Well, you see, Edward was driving me home and we, kind of…collided?"

The explanation ended as a question. I could tell he was nervous, probably because he didn't want me to blame him for the accident.

"It's okay, Jasper." I smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here."

He let out a breath of relief just as my big, boisterous teddy bear of a brother burst into the room. "Hey, sis! You're okay!"

"Hey, Emmett," I replied.

"I gotta tell ya sis, we were all hella worried," he said, dimples adorning his impish grin. "But it's all good now, right?"

"Oh, my baby!" That was Esme, my adoptive mom. Of course, being the model mother she was, she fussed the most. My father, Carlisle, stood off to the side, trying not to be smothered with excess 'motherly love'.

Slowly, finally, Edward entered the room; he looked like guilt on a stick. "Alice, I…I'm sorry…I wasn't looking and—"

"It's okay," I hushed him. "Jasper told me what happened." He shot Jazz a look before returning his eyes to mine. "It's not your fault," I told him. _Not this time._

Things calmed down a bit after that. The doctors informed me that I had a few scratches and a broken arm. Thankfully, it was my left so I could still write. Because I had no concerning head trauma, I'd be able to leave soon. They wanted me to stay overnight for observation but I'd be allowed to leave in two days. _I could be worse, _I assured myself. Edward and Jasper had already filled me in on the details of our crash. It could have been the driver's side of my car that had wrapped around that lamppost. All things considered, I was extremely lucky. _I could be dead._

It was on my second day in the hospital that it happened. It was afternoon and I was resting alone. The door opened quietly and I looked up, expecting Jasper, or maybe Esme. Jazz hadn't wanted to leave my side that first day. Once the rest of my family had vacated the room, he confessed his feelings for me. It was so sweet the way he would bring me things to eat so I wouldn't have to ingest that horrid hospital food.

It was neither my newfound beau, nor my exuberant mother that entered, though.

"_Bella?"_ I rubbed my eyes, disbelieving, half-afraid she would disappear.

"Hi, Alice," she said timidly, stepping over to the bed.

"Wh…wha…what are you doing here?" I asked in astonishment. "Where have you been?"

"Calm down." Her voice was so soft and sad. "I won't stay long. I just came to apologize."

"For what?" I was whispering now.

"I saw Angela today," She abruptly shifted the conversation. I decided to go with it. I'd get my answer sooner or later. Angela worked at the firm with my brothers. We were only acquaintances and I didn't know what her job was but she and Bella seemed to be close. She must have found out about me at work. "She told me about your…accident." Bella's voice broke on the last word as she glanced at my hot pink cast.

"Why were you talking to Angela?" I asked. I had a sneaking feeling that we were headed for an unpleasant topic.

"I was asking her to look after a few things for me," she mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "I have to go somewhere…"

"What did you come to apologize for?" I knew I wouldn't like the answer—Bella's behavior confirmed that—but I needed to know.

"For leaving…" she whispered.

"Bella, I saw the eviction notice. I know all about that. You don't have to worry, though. You can stay at my house." My tone was becoming desperate but I couldn't lose this chance. I couldn't let Bella slip away again. "As soon as I get out of here we'll—"

"Alice." She firmly cut me off, meeting my gaze now. The tension rose, the room suddenly felt small. I was choking. "I'm not coming back." Her eyes were moist.

"But…Bella…you can't…" She didn't have to leave.

"I have to go." She turned and walked toward the door. She was reaching for the doorknob when it turned. Of all people, it was none other than Edward who walked in. Bella looked up at him and her gaze turned cold, before she turned to me. A tear rolled. "I'm sorry." She threw the whisper across the room and hurriedly marched down the hallway. Edward's mouth opened, silently calling after her, a hand unconsciously reaching out.

"Edward," I said despondently. His eyes were broken when he looked at me. I didn't even need to say it. He already knew.

_She's gone. For good._

**AN: **How's that for a plot twist? Didn't see that one coming did you? I'm such a ninja—I've completely mastered the element of surprise (if I do say so myself ;P). For those of you who asked for more EPOV, sit tight. It's coming. I think, since you all did such a good job last time, I should raise the review goal to 20. That's not so bad right? Well, you know the routine. Do I even have to say it? It starts with an 'R'…


	5. I'm Sorry!

Please don't kill me! I know I promised another chapter but it's just not turning out as I'd hoped. You guys mean a lot to me and I don't want to feed you crap so you'll have to be patient while I try to perfect this.

In the mean time, I've been working on a new story and I'm very excited about it. I really think you guys will like it (I know I do) so I would appreciate it if you checked it out. The first chapter should be up later today or, at the latest, tomorrow morning. I know it doesn't make up for leaving you hanging like this but still...

Thank you for your patience and understanding and all those wonderful reviews. I love you guys - even if you hate me for not updating :P But as I said before, I'm nowhere near done with this story so please don't give up on me.

Yours sincerely,

~5ugr h1gh


End file.
